killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Babylonian King
The Babylonian King is a minor character in the lore of'' Killer Instinct (2013)'' who is mentioned prominently in the background stories of Kan-Ra, Aganos and Spinal. Story At an unknown point in time, a certain man became the king of ancient Babylon. He was a wise and powerful ruler who led his nation dutifully and possessed an enormous amount of wealth. As the king, he had at his disposal a clan of powerful court sorcerers and a personal vizier named Kan-Ra. He also procured Aganos, the last of a legendary line of war-golems, and made him his esteemed bodyguard. He also had a beautiful wife as his queen. Kan-Ra was an ambitious and greedy man with a lust for power, and as such he constantly plotted to usurp the King and take his throne for himself. At one point Kan-Ra hired a network of bandits led by Spinal to put the King's immense riches at risk, but the King managed to overcome this obstacle and capture the bandits. He had his court sorcerers place curses on every criminal involved as punishment, including linking Spinal to the Mask of the Ancients. He did not fully realize Kan-Ra was responsible for this plot. , implied by Kan-Ra to be the King's likeness, in Aganos' trailer]] Later, Kan-Ra became intrigued by Aganos' artificial life and began to research lost secrets to immortality and eternal power. After plundering the royal libraries and delving into dark and dangerous black magics, Kan-Ra decided to try his hand at taking the King's throne again. Kan-Ra placed a curse on the queen that put her under his control and planned to have her assassinate the King in his stead. However, his abilities were not as formidable as he had thought, and the spell wore off before she could strike. Depressed that she had allowed herself to be manipulated as such, the queen committed suicide, leaving behind a note for her husband explaining Kan-Ra's plot. Enraged, the King had Aganos retrieve Kan-Ra, the golem beating him to a bloody pulp and bringing him before the court. The King accused him of treason and had his magicians cast a curse on Kan-Ra, causing his flesh to painfully corrode and decompose for eternity. Kan-Ra was then exiled from Babylon. Near the end of the King's life, he heard rumors that Kan-Ra had somehow survived his blight and was coming close to achieving immortality. The King gave two final orders to his loyal guardian Aganos - to hunt down Kan-Ra and finally put an end to his insane plotting, and to finally be free, never to take orders from anyone else. Shortly afterwards the King passed away, but his will lived on through Aganos. Trivia * The biography which Iron Galaxy wrote for Kan-Ra states that he was the vizier of the King of Babylon circa 559 BC. This date corresponds to the era of the Chaldean Dynasty under the reign of Nergal-shar-usur, making it almost certain that he was the Babylonian King who is mentioned in the background stories of Aganos, Kan-Ra, and Spinal. Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Deceased Characters